doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 2018
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2018 January Books *11th - Doctor Who and the Krikkitmen (UK hardcover) *24th - Occhi nel Buio (Italy paperback) DVDs *10th - Shada (Australian release) *22nd - Twice Upon a Time (UK release) February DVDs *7th - Twice Upon a Time (Australian release) *13th - Twice Upon a Time (US release) March DVDs *19th - The Enemy of the World: Special Edition (UK release) April Books *5th - City of Death (UK abridged paperback) *5th - Rose *5th - The Christmas Invasion *5th - The Day of the Doctor *5th - Twice Upon a Time DVDs *27th - Aus Der Zeit Gerfallen (German release) * Der Erste Doktor: Das Kind von den Sternen (German Limited release) June Blu-rays *19th - Tom Baker: Complete Season One (US release) DVDs *29th - Der Erste Doktor: Das Kind von den Sternen (German standard release) *29th - Der Erste Doktor: Die Daleks (German release) July Blu-rays *2nd - The Collection: Season 12 (UK release) August Action Figures *The Third Doctor and TARDIS Collector Figure Set *The 1970's Collector Figure Set *The Eleventh Doctor Collector Figure Set *The Twelfth Doctor Collector Figure Set DVDs *8th - The Enemy of the World: Special Edition (Australian release) Blu-rays *1st - The Collection: Season 12 (Australian release) Books *1st - The Story of Martha (Chinese paperback) September CDs *6th - Fortunes of War *6th - Doctor Who: The Dominators Comic books *26th - The Many Lives of Doctor Who: The Thirteenth Doctor - Issue 0 DVDs *4th - Shada (US release) LPs *28th - Original Television Soundtrack - The Invasion *28th - Original Television Soundtrack - The Five Doctors October Bookazines *4th The Story of Doctor Who Books *3rd - The Complete History 81: Stories 198 - 199 *17th - The Complete History 82: Stories 264 - 265 *25th - The Good Doctor *31st - The Complete History 83: Stories 54 - 57 CDs *4th - Doctor Who and the Mutants *4th - Doctor Who and the Invasion from Space *9th - Ravenous 2 *16th - The Quantum Possibility Engine *25th - The Good Doctor LPs *19th- Cold Vengance *19th - Zygon Hunt Magazines *2nd - Radio Times 6 - 12 October 2018 *4th - Figurine Collection: Part 134 *16th - Radio Times 20 - 26 October 2018 *18th - Doctor Who Magazine: Issue 531 *18th - Figurine Collection: Part 135 November Books *1st - Doctor Who The Official Annual 2019 *8th - Molten Heart *22nd - Combat Magicks CDs *1st - The Caves of Androzani *13th - Warlock's Cross Comic books *7th - The Thirteenth Doctor - Issue 1 Graphic novels *14th - The Phantom Piper: A Panini Books Graphic Novel Magazines *15th - Doctor Who Magazine: Issue 532 December Blu-rays *4th - Peter Davison: Complete Season One (US release) *10th - The Collection: Season 19 (UK release) CDs *6th - Marco Polo Comic books *5th - The Thirteenth Doctor - Issue 2 Graphic novels *12th - The Road to the Thirteenth Doctor: A Titan Books Graphic Novel Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 2018